User blog:TSRITW/Things I Hate and Like: From A to Z
Because why not. Inspired by a video made by Alexsacco. 'And now, examples of things that I hate, in alphabetical order.' Oh, and by the way, that stupid skeleton forgot that milk exists. *'A': A'''dam Ruins Everything. He basically crushes people with brutal honesty. Even Applejack is better at being honest than him. I might make my own series named "Jack Fixes Everything". **''JFE Pilot'': Adam finds a mysterious jack-in-the-box that plays the YDKJ theme. Some co-workers claim that it's Dumb Ways to Die, but Adam says that it's not, but then remembered some childhood trauma: back in 1995, some of his friends introduced him to You Don't Know Jack: vol. 1, and would like Adam to play with them. Unfortunately, Adam didn't know jack, got a negative score, and was humiliated afterwards. Jack then reveals himself, saying that Adam doesn't know jack, and then fixes everything he ruined. *B: I was going to say "'B'ookaloo", but then again, he's gone, so I guess I'm gonna have to say "[[User:Blossom98|'B'''lossom-'''B'lock]]". *C: 'C'rap on the sidewalk ("pavement" for you non-Americans). Especially if it came from a dog. **It's also why cats are superior: they instead defecate in their own litter boxes because they are not dogs. *D: 'D'estruction. I just hate seeing things get destroyed (unless it's dominoes or the clip is in reverse). I have a heart for inanimate objects too, y'know. I've been to Thingtropolis. *E: What can I say for E... ooh, I know, 'E'pidemics! They ruin EVERYTHING. *F: 'F'urbyVoice? Well, I'd rather say 'F'ive-Minute Crafts. (Darn it, should've said "'''B for B'''RIGHT SIDE"...) *G: 'G'ab Crabs. However, they're pretty much destroyed after sending fourteen versions of them into wiki-hell (blocked forever). Still, they're really annoying. *H: ''H'onest Trailers. Once again, brutal honesty. Not everyone wants to know about the truth, okay? If you only care about your opinion (not facts, so Flat Earthers and anti-vaxxers are still stupid), you've probably never seen the other side. *'I': I'''dle games, because IDLE IS EVIL. *J: 'J'elly... or 'j'am. I prefer my PB&Js without the J. *K: 'K'ids channels. You see, this is why I didn't say "'''C is for C'''ocomelon". *L: 'L'ag, especially on rhythm games. *M: 'M'obile game ads that are just... crap. *N: "'N'oob vs. pro" ads. More like "bad luck vs. good luck" or "beginner vs. experienced", which, by the way, are both unfair. *O: 'O'UTRAGEOUS CLICKBAIT!!! *P: Ohhh, don't make me choose! What can I write here? ''P'eppa '''P'ig''? P'''aw '''P'atrol''? ''P'J Masks? P'''uppy Dog '''P'als''? 'P'layable ads? 'P'ETA? Okay, I guess we're going for "'P'ETA". *Q: 'Q'ueues. Lines for the Americans, but that doesn't start with '''Q. *'R': Hmm... I'll say people who r'''ant on the innocent, like and me. *S: The'S'oulPublishing. I know, that technically starts with a T, but let's ignore the "The" there. *T: I would say "'''T-Series", but that would be too obvious, so I'll say "T'room '''T'room" instead. *U: 'U'nfairness. *V: "'V'alnet" or "V'''ampirina" would be good choices here, but I'm gonna have to say "v'''andalism". It's infuriating. *W: 'W'rong numbers, but I've probably never have those, so that's probably a guess. *X: Using '''X’s as "no" signs, because you'll accidentally summon X-Ray, and she doesn't like that. **It's also because it's really confusing. I mean, "X" can mean many things, including "times", "ten", "kiss", or you've been playing tic-tac-toe. Oh, and "no" signs with that circle and the slash won't do either, because you'll accidentally summon a Scandinavian letter. *'Y': The word "y'''eet". Come on, do you mean "eat" but you've always had the habit of adding a /j/ before a /iː/ sound? *Z: When people can't tell the difference between 'z'ombies and skeletons. And that's all! ...no it's not. 'And now, examples of things that I ''like, in alphabetical order. *'A': [[User:Arifmetix|'A'''rif Khamis-Yussuf]], and the word "'a'wesome". Don't ask why. It's just '''a'wesome™. *'B': B'''ouncy castles, especially when they deflate. (I think I have a problem.) *C: 'C'hristmas. (insert October 31 angry here) *D: 'D'eliciousness. *E: The Periodic Table of 'E'lements. *F: 'F'inn the Numberblocks Guy. *G: 'G'ood 'g'rades. *H: 'H'ourglasses. They just look cool. *I: 'I'ce cream. *J: [[User:Jaydob04|'J'aydob04]]. *K: [[User:CloudyWithAChanceOfRainbows|'K'''ingOfEmotions]]. Also [[User:Thekoolgal11|'K'''oolGal]]. *L: The '''L'oud House''. *M: ''M'y Little Pony. *'N': N'''umberblocks. *O: The letter "'''O". Just don't tell Esquardo. *'P': P'''arachutes, especially those that also double as blankets. *Q: The letter "'''Q". Isn't it beauty? *'R': What can I say here? R'ovio? '''R'odeos? ''R'omeo and Juliet? The other R'omeo and Juliet? The '''R'omeo without the Juliet? 'R'ectangles? ...I know, 'r'ainbows! (sorry, MrYokai) *S: My 's'ister! Isn't that right? **Circlina (even though she hates being called that): Maybe. *T: 'T'etris. *U: Any word that starts with "'u'ni". 'U'nicycle, 'u'nicorn, 'u'nibrow, 'u'niversity... *V: 'V'ampires that don't suck. Figuratively. *W: 'W'ater, maybe? *X: The letter "'''X" itself. It can make anything cool. *'Y': Y'''ou! Unless you're a hater. *Z: The number 'z'ero. And we're finally done! Wait, no, what about THE POLLS!? '''POLLS! YAY! What do you think of Jack Fixes Everything? AWESOME™! Meh. ARE is better. Best Bloonbuster? Holiver, Element of Time Elastimonkey, Element of Nature Road Killer, Element of Wind and Water Cracker Trio, Element of Teamwork Blitzy Blitzington, Element of Electricity Oreo Masterson, Element of Fire Chip Masterson, Element of Ice Field Tripper, Element of Earth Outbugger, Element of Traps Jack Inthebox, Element of Surprise Best Bloonbaby? Blitzy Jr., Element of Joy Chimpalloon, Element of Technology Street Murderer, Element of Weaponry Hoscar, Element of Digits Holive, Element of Literature Jack II, Element of Intelligence Category:Blog posts Category:Alphabetical Lists